Do not Disturb
by darla ladylondon
Summary: Wally doesn't want to be distracted, but will a sign really help? 3/4 Pairing.63 of 100 Challenge.


A/N: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door

This is #63 of the 100 Challenge, for more information about the challenge then just check out Numbuh 212's profile. A quick one-shot.

**Do Not Disturb**

Numbuh Four stood back to look at his masterpiece, painted in red on his door.

'Do Knott Dusterb'

Even though it was barely readable and each letter was smeared, he clasped his hands in triumph.

"Nah cruddy hamstahs commin in here!" he smirked smugly entering his room. Slamming his door behind him, he sauntered over to his punching bag. Finally, there were no more interruptions for the little fighter.

'_No more pesky, soda stealing, can shaking, root beer blasting, Hamstahs. _

_No more "Numbuh Five think you need a bath, you're sweaty"._

_No more practice drills and alarms with Numbuh One._

_No more chicken jokes from Numbuh Two. _

_No more tea parties.'_

That last one was by far the worst. It may be because the guests were usually rainbow monkeys. Perhaps it was because most boys wouldn't be caught dead playing such a girly game. It could be that she always made him uncomfortable. It may have even been the fact that he was so willing to play with her. Either way, she distracted him more than any other living thing in the tree house.

'Great even when she's not ere', she still distracts meh' Numbuh Four thought disappointed. Taking off his gloves, he threw them down agitated.

"Focus Numbuh Four, Come on Focus!" he scolded.

'Its nah use, ahm more disturbed now n' eva!' he thought bitterly sitting down on the floor. He was considering of painting over his silly little sign, when Numbuh two entered laughing…

"Your gonna love this Numbuh Four…" he chuckled merrily.

"Didn't you see the sign?" asked Numbuh Four grumpily.

"Yeah, but whatever! So what's blue and fluffy? Come on guess!" prodded Numbuh Two.

"Get out!" growled Numbuh Four.

"This is so funny! Just take a wild guess!" answered Numbuh Two.

Numbuh Four clenched his fists by his sides. 'Maybe I'll keep that sign up!' he thought grudgingly.

"Get out, ya stupid cruddy jokes n' all!" growled Numbuh Four.

As Numbuh Four stomped closer towards his fellow operative, Numbuh Two found himself backing away and out of the room. Soon he was completely out, and Numbuh four slammed the door in his face.

"It's a pink fluff holding its breath!" called Numbuh Two from behind the door.

Numbuh Four let out an angry bellow of irritation.

Outside his door Numbuh Two scratched his head confused. Wally had a temper, but something must be bothering him a lot, for him to blow up at a silly joke. Gazing at the red words he blinked befuddled. There was giggle from behind and he turned to see Numbuh three, with her orange rainbow monkey limp in hand.

"Hiya Numbuh two!" greeted Numbuh three gleefully.

"Hey Numbuh Three, I wouldn't even bother Numbuh Four, he's being a jerk," advised Numbuh Two turning to leave.

"Bye, Numbuh two!" waved Numbuh Three still smiling. She turned her focus at the red letters across the door. She opened the door just a little to peek inside.

"Ah said leave meh alone!" snapped Numbuh Four without turning.

"Numbuh four, you weally want me to leave?" asked Numbuh Three her eyes big. Numbuh Four turned quickly to see her.

"Uh, hi Numbuh Three," replied Numbuh Four scratching his head.

"You want me to go?" asked Numbuh Three her lips in a pout.

"Nah, you can stay! Ah mean yes! No, wait ah don't!" He stuttered battling his emotions.

Numbuh three opened the door a little wider interested in what her favorite playmate had to say.

"The sign wasn't meant for ya, just the others!" he finally said.

"Weally?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"You want to draw with me?" asked Numbuh three innocently placing her hands behind her back.

Numbuh Four rolled his eyes, sighing, "Ah guess."

"O.K.! Let me go get my crayons!" beamed Numbuh three running out of the room.

Numbuh Four could only put a hand to his forehead and smile. Maybe he didn't mind playing with her. She was fun to be around, even if the games were lame. Of course he would never admit to actually enjoying their quality time, even if it consisted of drawing many Rainbow Monkeys…

**A little Later: **

Numbuh Two walked past Numbuh Four's room curiously. The door had changed again. The Red warning remained but with a new girly green crayon message.

'Do Knott Dusterb'

_Except for _

_Numbuh 3_

**The End**

A/N:

Well that's my second KND story, and one-shot! Reviews or concrit would be great!

Remember: "You're either in or you're old!" : D


End file.
